Ones Who Run
by Lost-Stranger
Summary: Summary: Could be counted as three drabbles slightly joined together or it could be a story. Stiles doesn't seem to notice that Derek likes him so Scott tries to help out. Spoilers up to the end of season 2? Warning:Slash, rated M for later chapters,bit angsty
1. Chapter 1

**Ones Who Run**

**Summary: Could be counted as three drabbles slightly joined together or it could be a story. Stiles doesn't seem to notice that Derek likes him so Scott tries to help out. Spoilers up to the end of season 2?**

**Warnings: bit angsty, rated M, Slash male on male.**

**So the time line is a little off on this, its starts being set in season 2 episode 10 'Fury' and ending at season 2 episode 12 'Master plan' but yeah the time lines a bit  
I hope you enjoy my first Sterek fic. Sorry for any mistakes they are all mine, i don't have a BETA.**

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to do this!" Scott exclaimed.

"It's your entire fault, why couldn't you just be a normal teen so your mom wouldn't have to freak out" Stiles shouted using his arms to exaggerate his point.

"Well if you're going to be that way! It's your fault; you were the one who wanted to look for that stupid body part!" Scott growled.

"Boys! Its both of your faults for lying, now I have to get to work so does Ms McCall so... as I partly blame him, Derek is going make sure neither of you rip each others throats out" Sheriff Stilinski announced with a booming voice. Derek stood there with a huge smirk plastered on his perfect face. Probably proud that he was in charge.

Stiles gulped. _'He'll probably help rip out my throat and now Scott's afterwards for calling his sisters body part stupid'_

"Get to it, they won't clean themselves" the superior man bellowed as he left the heavy door clanging shut behind him.

Stiles grumbled under his breathe something about torture as he knelt down on the floor with plastic yellow gloves covering his pale hands. With a sponge in one hand he began to clean the metal in front of him in a column type motion. Not even 5 minutes later Stiles broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you get to clean the top lockers?" Stiles moaned only just beginning the clean as he looked up towards the young werewolf who also had matching plastic yellow gloves and a sponge but on the other hand he was scraping gum off of the metallic doors, most people don't lean down to get rid of their gum thankfully. Scott scowled at Stiles slightly playfully and slightly not and stuck his tongue out as he leant on the locker he had just cleaned whilst he cleaned out the adjacent one making sure any dirt, dust particles or paper scraps went in the direction of Stiles.

"Because if your Dad wasn't Sheriff we wouldn't be here right now cleaning out OUR whole entire schools lockers as a punishment! No no no we would be...cleaning something else!" Scott rambled annoyed at how his brain couldn't think of a come back yet it probably would later.

"This is more torture for me than you. So what Allison's not here boohoo, I have the attention span of a puppy, we have over 700 lockers to clean! Unless Derek feels like dancing in a monkey suit to keep me entertained which I _Highly_ doubt my brain is going to be on overdrive." Stiles babbled as he wiped the locker down with an old rag. He was pretty sure he heard a chuckle from behind him, Derek probably happy to see him suffering.

Derek watched as the two teens cleaned the lockers, scraping off dirt and rubbing off graffiti which was mostly of not-very-artistically drawn-or- anatomical correct- penises. Scott was in his own (Allison) world as he scrubbed clockwise however out the corner of his eye he could see Derek staring intently at something, he followed his line of sight and was shocked. Firstly shocked that Derek had those feelings he only ever seemed broody and 'mysterious' and secondly that he felt that way for Stiles, I mean it was hard for anyone to think of Stiles sexually when he acts like a clown on crack the majority of the time. Not that he wasn't aesthetically pleasing, he was, even though he wasn't as buff as the others who played lacrosse and was defiantly much clumsier he was very good looking. Derek was intently watching Stiles' arse as he wiggled in to the sound of the radio playing music, it stuck out more because he was bent down on his knees cleaning.

After about five minutes of staring Derek averted his gaze to see Scott staring at him with a smirk from ear to ear.

_'Fuck'_ Derek was internally screaming. The oldest man coughed (more choked) before a slight red blush appeared on his neck and face. He crossed his arms over his chest and lent back onto the lockers that the teens had already cleaned.

An hour and a half later they had clean one hundred and fifty plus lockers together and were moving to the opposite end of the hall when Scott decided to be mischievous. Derek was standing a few meters in front of them with his natural frowny face watching them walk to the other end and Stiles was in front of Scott babbled on about some nonsense no one really cared about. The young werewolf walked a little faster to get in front of Stiles before he stuck his foot out suddenly tripping the hyperactive boy so that he went flying into Derek, thumping right into his well built chest. Luckily for good werewolf senses Derek noticed what Scott had planned to do and grounded himself so he wouldn't fall and the teen wouldn't fall on top of him. However the proximity was too close for his liking causing him to shove Stiles, on instinct, away from him making the young teen land firmly on his arse. The look on his face was of hurt and pain.  
"Dude, I know you don't like me but that was uncalled for" Stiles spat with an obvious choke in his tone before he lifted himself up and walked away towards the bathroom. Derek sighed loudly and began mentally kicking himself. Scott rolled his eyes which resulted in him getting growled at. It was going to be a long day.

In the end they only cleaned four hundred lockers together after spending over seven uncomfortable silent filled hours doing it. Sheriff Stilinski and Ms McCall decided that was all they had to clean but there punishment wasn't over. When they said that was all that had to clean the teens thought that they meant all together, full stop. Not that they were going to get them to clean something else and rope the others to do it too.

The day after it was sunny which was good as they had over twenty police squad cars to wash, inside and out. Jackson decided if he had to do chores he would do the one with least amount of will power needed, polishing, he also decided to drag Danny along and get him to help him polish. Allison, Erica and Lydia were helping wash the outside of the cars in there bikini tops and shorts. Erica trying to get more people's attention that Allison...and working. Boyd was looking at the mechanics of the car, not that he knew loads about it but it's not like he had to fix it, he just had to make sure it worked. Isaac was hovering the interior with the help of Scott and Derek and Stiles were also cleaning the outside.

As Kids in Glass Houses _'Lilli Rose'_ played on the radio, Stiles wiped mildly warm soapy water over the white police car. He swayed his hips to the music and splayed himself over the car trying to be sexy like the do in movies and music videos. Also trying to make Lydia laugh, he succeeded in making the majority of the people there laugh. Derek was washing one of the other squad cars when he noticed Stiles' dancing stopping him in his tracks. In the beginning it was just plain funny, ridiculous even that he didn't know how to be sexy but the way he moved his hips was winning Derek over.

Scott was beginning to feel like a third wheel with all of Derek's staring and Stiles' unknown flirting. Stiles was dumber than him! A plan struck Scott flicking a light on in his brain. He aimed the hose Allison was using at his best friend making sure to get him soaked. The wind and water spray carried Stiles' aroma all the way to Derek's nose causing him to cover his nose and mouth before he walk away his trousers suddenly seemed tighter.

"Thanks asshat!" Stiles chuckled as his wet shirt clung to his slender frame.

"No problemo, you were tryna be sexy, I was saving you from embarrassment" Scott laughed in a roar. Stiles stuck his tongue out like a child before he discarded his shirt letting it fall in a puddle **(A/N:shirtless Stiles!)** and began trying to be sexy again. This time his father walked passed with a co-worker. He brought his wrinkled hand to his face and sighed.

"Stiles' idea of sexy is like he is having another panic attack or a fit" The Sheriff groaned in embarrassment as his son had placed the sponge in between the car and his arse then began moving his arse in circular motions. Laughter bubbled out of everyone's stomach.  
"This was meant to be a punishment" Melissa chuckled as she was at the station on her break.

_Stiles stepped into the clearing. Beneath his feet tatters of autumn leaves. Dusk had fallen, and although the storm was dying away the woods were getting colder. Stiles didn't feel the cold. Neither did he mind the dark. His pupils opened wide, gathering up tiny particles of light that would have been visible to a human. He watched as under a large oak tree his friend sat happy together all snuggled up...but then something was wrong. Shiny eyes, all red, at least 6 pairs appear out of the dark heading towards his friends. And then they were dead...and he was alone again._

.Tap. A small tapping sound coming from his window, a sound that could hardly be heard over the sound of 'Misguided ghosts' by Paramore awakening Stiles from his nightmare. Stiles was on his bed lay on his stomach resting his head on his arms like a pillow feeling emotionally and physically tired after a long day , he had endured being rejected after ten years of loving her, watched her confess her love to Jackson and was beaten up by a 90 year old hunter who doesn't want to die. He felt sick and lonely. Everyone got there happy ending but him.

Yes, Scott and Allison broke up because she needed time to deal with her mother's death, grandpa's betrayal and her little psycho breakdown but they were going to get back together. Jackson and Lydia were probably going to be together forever and he was just...alone. He'd felt this way since his mom died. His dad tried hard, and he appreciated that, but Stiles was a nuisance and the Sheriff had to work a lot. The tapping began again. His dad's words repeated in his head, over and over.

_'You're a hero.' _

_'No, dad, I'm not.' _

_'You were last night_

The young teen groaned as he stood up from his bed and slumped over to his window slowly opening it, a cool breeze hitting him as he did.  
"You know I've got a door Scott" He yawned as he waited for the person to come in when he noticed the red eyes looking at him through the abyss of black from outside.  
"D-Derek..." Stiles mumbled confused, normally the Alpha lets himself in and hides in a dark corner trying to be mysterious...turns out its just plain creepy. Derek gestured if he could come in and the teen nodded. He stares at the teens purple bruise on his cheek and the ugly cut on his big pink lips for the second time tonight. The first time being when he came crashing in with his jeep and the second being well now. Unconsciously his large hand cupped Stiles' cheek rubbing his thumb over the grazing lightly so he didn't hurt the boy, yet he still hissed. Stiles was frozen. What was going on? Why was Derek being affectionate to him? Was he going to rip his throat out?

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have been there" Derek whispered as his thumb now moved to Stiles' swollen bottom lip and began to run his thumb over it. Suddenly the warmth that was coming off of Derek moved closer and before Stiles could react Derek had placed a chaste kiss on his cut lip. He repeated this three more times before he kissed the bruise on Stiles' cheek, then a wet tongue protruded out of the older man's mouth licking the misplaced bruise. At this moment Stiles was even more confused, like literally lost. '_What the hell is going on?_'Stiles thought in a panic.

He gulped loudly his throat getting incredibly dry feeling like there was no moisture at all as he stood there in a baggy grey Adidas t-shirt and red with two white strips on each leg tracksuit bottoms whilst a twenty four-twenty five year old werewolf alpha licked his face. The smaller teen was being shuffled back to his bed, the back of his legs hitting the wooden frame of his bed causing him to fall back onto the mattress the Alpha falling on top of him lightly, his tongue still licking his milky white face.

"De-rek" Stiles groaned as the older man's leg pressed against his crotch.  
The older man stopped. Staring into his luscious golden brown eyes, staring into his soul, Derek captured Stiles' lips again sucking on the bottom one before the teen gasped allowing the werewolf access to his mouth. Derek's tongue dove into the mouth of the teen below him, exploring everything, fighting with the others tongue before Stiles got a little more comfortable and began to kiss back his tongue darting into Derek's mouth attempting to get the hang of his first ever kiss/make-out, but failing as Derek began to suck on the hot organ. Stiles full on orgasmed into Derek's mouth, causing the older man to grind into him. They had to pull back as Stiles was going light headed from not having an air and from getting too excited. The blush that hovered on the boys' cheeks made him look adorable.

"But I thought you hated me?" Stiles mumbled as he twiddled with Derek's black shirt. The man above him laughed.

"I could never hate you, even though you never shut up, I just couldn't control myself if you got too close" He replied before he began sucking on the boys' soft ear lobe. The short haired boy had to bit his bottom lip to keep in his moan. Derek's tongue left a trail of saliva from Stiles ear to his jugular where he bit down not hard enough to break the skin but enough to erupt a throaty cry from the squirming boy underneath him. Stiles could feel Derek smirk on his skin.

Large hands removed his shirt discarding it on the floor at the bottom of the bed before they wrapped around his hips lifting him onto the others lap. Derek then took one of the hard pink nubs into his mouth twirling his tongue around it and nibbling. Stiles wriggled and cried out in ecstasy who knew his nipples were so sensitive, his breathe was lagging and heavy as he rested his head on Derek's now naked shoulder, his shirt discarded only a few moments ago.  
"What in the hell is going on?"A deep booming voice from behind Stiles grumbled as the door hit the wall. Sheriff Stilinski looked upon the sight of his minor son with a accused criminal who was eight years his senior, aroused and partly naked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Til next chapter so please review and tell me what you think. 3**  
**Stranger x **  
**My Tumblr is Lost-in-an-eternal-spiral if anyone cares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ones Who Run**

**Summary: Could be counted as three drabbles slightly joined together or it could be a story. Stiles doesn't seem to notice that Derek likes him so Scott tries to help out. Spoilers up to the end of season 2?**

**Warnings: bit angsty, rated M, Slash male on male.**

**PunkIggy:Yes Papa Stilinski is a massive cockblock haha you gotta love him though!**

**Demonmaster9090: I squealed when I read your review. I wasn't sure about my writing but I'm glad for the reassurance. I'm glad you liked it.  
MentToBeForever: I was grinning like an idiot when i wrote it. **

* * *

"Dad!" Stiles wailed as he jumped off of Derek's lap hitting his back on the wall. The blush on his face and neck was furiously bright. He felt like he was on fire and that he was going to die a very painful and embarrassing death. His first kiss, make-out, anything sexual and his Dad walks it on him. That's only meant to happen in movies! And he caught him with Derek-_freaking_-Hale. Things like this could only happen to him. You could literally see the clogs turning in the Sheriffs brain trying to understand what he just witnessed. Was he son gay? But he couldn't be they already talked about this. Yeah his son questioned how his dad didn't think he was gay but still (and seemed slightly offended)! How did Derek get in? He should start locking his son's window. Maybe put bars on it. Why was his son with Derek? He seemed to hate him, plus he is much older than him. And what about Lydia? The girl who had loved for the past ten years even though she constantly rejected him.

Derek was sat deadly still he hands resting in his lap to hide his arousal, unable to speak out of the fear of being out of place. The last time he liked someone she used him and killed his family.  
"Both of you put your shirts on and calm down… when you're ready I want to see **both **of you downstairs, I'm putting on the kettle" Sheriff Stilinski instructed firmly before he closed the door. Neither of them moved until they heard his footsteps dying down in sound as he went down the stairs, each one creaked a little as he did. Stiles clambered into the bathroom knocking down at least three things on his way to splash water on his face, strongly believing it would turn to steam as soon as it touches his face. He breathed heavily as he splash the clear cold water on his face, sighing before he lifted his head and looked in the mirror a loud gasp escaping his throat.

"Wha?" He pondered as he stretched his skin and poked at it. No pain.  
"Werewolf saliva…it heals" Derek inputted from inside Stiles' room as he pulled on his black shirt and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, even though they weren't in the same room Derek knew Stiles would be shocked. _'Oh.' _Stiles thought to himself as he began counting and breathing to calm himself down, his Dad wouldn't kill him, nope…he would kill Derek!

After about ten minutes, Stiles stared at Derek with questioning eyes before he made his way downstairs slowly.

"Sit" Papa Stilinski ordered calmly as he passed them both a cup of warm hot chocolate, one in a plain blue cup and the other in a white and red striped cup. Derek's eyebrow lifted in confusion, why the hell would he want hot chocolate?! He is a young adult and not female, he didn't like sweet stuff…must be a family thing when they talk about heartfelt stuff.  
"So how long has this been going on? And what is this? Casual or dating? And what are your intentions with my son are you just here to break his heart?" He began his interrogation going straight into Father Mode,occasionally giving Derek a cold stare whilst he son fiddled with his own fingers and stared at his feet.

"Dad…really? We're not criminals! I'm a horny teenage boy! And if you must know it started when you walked in so no we haven't discussed anything yet. For all I know Derek could be possessed or drunk. And it's got to be one of them because he has never shown interest in me before, plus you've probably scared him off now! Thanks you've done your job as my Dad" Stiles rambled with the blush still evident on his cheeks. If only they could take a photo of Stiles' fathers face, the shock was too hilarious.

Derek felt a grin tugging at his lips in spite of himself. Stiles was like a six week old puppy/kitten all the charm and no inhibitions. He always said exactly what he was thinking at the moment even if it completely contradicted what he just said the moment before but every he did came from the heart.

Stiles doesn't know what to do. It's not like he hasn't been in love before (Lydia, who he still wasn't over…more heartbroken). It's not like he never had a crush. But never before he had fallen in love with a man. Sure he wasn't exactly straight as a ruler more like one of those bendy ones.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he drank the rest of his hot drink then rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine. I want you to have some honour and ask my permission for you to date my son" He bargained as he made eye contact with Derek. Stiles' mouth was agape with fear and shock that his father would say that.

"Dad, Dad, DAD! No-no NO. This isn't the 50's, please don't do this, we're not getting married and that's not because its illegal here it's because we haven't even started dating yet!" Stiles pleaded as he leant over the table, desperation in his eyes and voice. His father was silent…waiting. Derek cleared his throat.  
" Sheriff Stilinski may I have your blessing to date your charming son who never shuts up?" Derek asked with all of his suave but in his body language you could tell he was awkward. The older Stilinski chuckled before he nodded and began to make his way upstairs stopping in the middle.  
"_Sleep_ well boys and next time Stiles don't be so loud" He yawned then carried on towards his room, closing the door behind him. Stiles was still leaning on the table his mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
"Could that have been more embarrassing?" Stiles wailed erupting a chuckled from the man next to him.

"Come with me" Derek stated as he grabbed Stiles hand leading him towards the door. The younger boys' eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as the werewolf forced him to put on shoes.

The woods were interesting at night; he'd never noticed that before. Owls were sending their mournful, haunting cries through the trees, and mice scuttled away from his feet. The air was colder in patches, as it froze first in the hollows and dips of wood. He found it easy to move silently through the leaf litter with Derek; it was just a matter of being careful where he stepped.

Obviously he was moving too slowly because Derek lifted him on to his back as he used his wolf speed to zip through the woods, it was thrilling, exciting...different. Stiles had only just begun to get use to the were-wolfness of everyone. It hurt him that he was human…weak. He had the choice to take the bite but he didn't and he has reasons for that but at times he questions what they are.

They stopped at a cliff that over looked a lake. It was beautiful, peaceful, calming. Derek sat down watching the stars whilst Stiles lay in between his legs, at first uncomfortable he had never been intimate with someone, sure he'd joked around with Scott but it wasn't the same and he wasn't really entirely sure if Derek liked to be touched. He was stiff for awhile as he sat there until Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders resting his hands on his chest. They lay like that for what felt like forever but probably wasn't longer than half an hour. Stiles' clumsy hands fumbled with Derek's button on his jeans. Frightened. Unable to undo the button Derek stopped him confusion written on his face.

"What are you doing?" He question as he pulled Stiles' hands towards his face and placed chaste kisses on them.  
"I…um…thought you might wanna …" Stiles whispered as he couldn't look in Derek's eyes. The older man shook his head and pulled him into a hug. He loved Stiles' aroma , he only wished he could smell it every single second of the day. Derek smiled down at Stiles with the sweetest grin ever seen on the face of the earth. Stiles met Derek's eyes. Ice cold blue on Chocolate warm brown. Stiles' leaned up and kissed Derek gently on the mouth. It was gentle, yet forceful. A kiss like he meant it.

The younger boy in between his legs with his head on his chest began to slowly fall into a slumber, mumbling as he did.

Doesn't even shut up when he sleeps.

The orangey ray ofSunlight shone through the curtains flashing onto his small body highlighting the pale boys' features as stirring him from his sleep.

"I didn't fall asleep here" he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and rolled over also noticed how he was alone in his room. With a sigh Stiles stood up before he grabbed some clothes than consisted of a red hoodie ,a black shirt and dark blue jeans and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Dude, why do you look so angry?" Scott asked as he walked through the school corridors sniffing every once in awhile.

"Urgh, it's just Derek he is such an ass" Stiles groaned flailing his in the process. Scott nodded in agreement letting the conversation drop as they walked into the

Science room.  
"Why do you smell of Derek!" Scott begged for an answer in confusion and frustration as they sat down next to each other at there desks. Since he got in the car with Stiles' he had smelt it but he put it down to Derek bleeding in the car so much but when it followed Stiles he tried to picture scenarios and he just couldn't. Stiles blushed furiously as he fell back into himself.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship. Why would you even ask that question? He likes to hurt me."

Stupid Mr Harris began rambling on about sciencey stuff, probably even said something about Stiles' stupidity but he wasn't listening.  
He is just so confused. His head. His thoughts. They just focus on Derek, Derek, Derek. What has this man has done to him? It was already hard enough trying to concentrate in school!

_Stiles' nails bite into his arms, shoulders, dig into his flesh or claw across it. He tears into Derek as surely as Derek splits him open in his own way, pushing inside Stiles' body. _

'Oh God, I'm getting hard' Stiles mentally screamed as his knuckles turned white when he was gripping the table. Stiles excused himself even though Mr Harris protested, he would get a detention either way. The young boy ran to the bathroom swift fully making sure he didn't make too much noise. He locked the cubicle door and placed the toilet lid down before he sat on it and took a heavy breath filled with pity and arousal.

He careful unzipped his jeans making sure he was quiet. After all anyone could be in the bathroom. His movements became more frantic. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and started pumping in a quick motion. He let all sorts of scenarios flicker in and out of his mind. Things he wanted Derek to do…Things he wanted to do to Derek. Biting on his pink bottom lip to muffle his moans he lifted his hips off of the seat he had taken and thrust into his right hand. He let the other hand wander on his inner thigh imagining that being Derek's hand instead of his own. He came a few moments later with a contented sigh and pulled his jeans back up and fastened them. Unlocking the cubicle he made sure no one was in the room before he washed his hands away of the evidence.

It was just past ten pm and all was silent in the Stilinski household. Stiles' was reading for bed but unable to sleep; he just lay on his sheets contemplating everything that went wrong in the day. He jacked of in school, lied to his best friend and couldn't concentrate at all so he got a few detentions. With a frustrated huff Stiles stood up in one swift motion and began pacing in his room(probably annoying his father). Did he really think now that Derek had admitted he liked him there relationship would be perfect and he wouldn't think of Lydia? He did. And he was sooo far from right it was unbelievable. All of the day he couldn't stop thinking of Derek but Lydia kept popping up too and when he say her he nearly broke down into tears. It was going to be impossible.

The next thing he knew he was pinned up against his door by familiar warmth.  
"Derek…still human soo it still hurts" Stiles grunted before his lips were met by the man above him.  
"I'm sorry…had to make sure…you were okay" Derek gasped in between kisses.  
"Okay from what?" Stiles pondered pushing Derek off of him so he could get an answer, but still gripping his body near.  
"From the Alphas" Derek replied bluntly before nibbling on the younger boys ear lobe.

"Can a man not get any rest around here?!" An angry voice bellowed from a few doors down, frightening the couple into a frozen stance.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry if it's bad and sorry it took so long for so little. Trying to add a little plot to it but it may ruin it .  
Stranger x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ones Who Run**

**Summary: Could be counted as three drabbles slightly joined together or it could be a story. Stiles doesn't seem to notice that Derek likes him so Scott tries to help out. Spoilers up to the end of season 2?**

**Warnings: bit angsty, rated M, Slash male on male,blood,**

**I must say this is new for me I normally only write full on angst no fluff…but its fun!  
Janelle: I would love some help, I'm never sure about what I've written, however I cannot see your email address **

**Sorry for taking so long to write I've been helping my parents clean the school , had to have an injection on my back (6 injection marks on my back, I feel like Wolverine) and I have been worried about my GCSE results. I failed maths how fun! Even though I passed the first two units, because I failed the last one I failed overall.  
Change of POV's in the chapter sorry  
**

* * *

"My dad hates me, he defiantly hates me...Dude I would hate me" Stiles whined as he banged his head off of his computer desk. Derek sat on Stiles' bed as the young boy overreacted. He sighed before he stood up gripping the younger boy by his hips and carrying him over to his bed.  
"He'll hate you more if you carry on doing that...and if you fail school because you haven't slept...so sleep" Derek whispered as he crawled into the bed with Stiles, wrapping the soft blanket over both of them as they spooned Derek's hands resting on Stiles abdomen and messing with the thin fabric of Stiles' grey bed time shirt. Within a few minutes Stiles' breathing began to settle and become very in pattern as his chest would rise and fall.

6 am. The time Derek awoke when his supersensitive hearing heard Stiles' bedroom door open and close as the Sheriff peaked his curious head around the corner to see his son sleeping peacefully with Derek's protective arms wrapping him closely towards him. The smile and sigh that the Sheriff shared would make it seem that he was glad that his son was safe but Derek was still unsure if he was happy about his son being with an older guy who could just be using his inexperience, easy to fall in love personality for sex. But Derek couldn't hurt him.

He didn't love him too begin with, he felt something yeah but not love...how could he trust anyone after her? Trust for people was hard now since he lost his family because of it and even though he had lost everything and didn't have anything to lose it hurt to trust people. But Stiles. He was special.

The boy was so loyal to everyone around him, Scott got bit and he still stood by him even though sometimes Scott forgot he existed. He looked after his Dad's health probably more than most because he obviously felt guilty for his mother's death.

And even though Derek was aggressive towards him he still helped him ,even saved his life, did research for him...because that was just who Stiles was. Stiles was a tortured soul who was scared of being replaced therefore he hid behind his babbling comedic exterior and helped with everything he could. Even though it could get him killed.

**~Later in the day~**

Whilst Stiles held the small metal spoon in his hand mixing the melted chocolate in the ceramic bowl, Derek was upstairs having a shower in his newly renovated house. The white chocolate sticking to the spoon and then trailing on to his hands making everything sticky. Upstairs Derek's noise twitch at the scent of white chocolate on the younger boys' body. Heat was stirring within him. Arousal.

The next thing Stiles knew he had a hard body pressing up against him as he stirred the melted chocolate over the warm oven. Derek grasped the younger boys' right hand and pulled it towards his slightly agape lips, his tongue licked at each finger before he pulled each one separately into his mouth sucking, lapping up the sweet tasting chocolate and the smaller boys' aroma.

He never let his gaze drop. Each time one of the fingers left his mouth with a loud pop, Stiles nearly moaned it didn't help that they didn't lose eye contact.  
Within ten seconds Derek had pushed Stiles up on the nearby counter island, spread his beautiful legs so he could stand in between then before he wrapped them around his waist and ground into him erupting a filthy moan from the boy. Derek's eyes glowed a pink red as he nibbled on Stiles' neck, loving the feel of the boys pulse on his lips.

"Urr... Derek? As much as I love this...we should-"Stiles moaned his voice faltering before Derek smashed their lips together with a growl silencing the boy. He bit at his bottom lip causing him to writhe underneath him as a copper taste filled his mouth whilst he began to suck at his pouty bottom lip that was so enticing. The taller man's hand changed into his wolf as he dug his sharp claws into Stiles' batman shirt ripping into two and letting the pieces float to the floor. The pain look on Stiles' face told Derek that he liked that shirt and before he could protest and talk like he wanted to win a trophy Derek ground into him.

Wet. A wet and warm pink tongue that belong to Derek lick circles over Stiles' sensitive pink nubs. Stiles' hard member poked into Derek's thigh as Derek pressed their bodies together. And then the taller man pulled away. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he gasped for air, a small whine involuntarily left his open mouth at the missing warmth.

Long fingers wrapped around the metal zip on Stiles' jeans un zipping them and pulling them off swiftly with only a little help from Stiles (lifting up his hips). A smirk emerged on Derek's face as he looked at the beautiful tempting sight in front of him. Stiles sat on the counter top legs spread; shirt discarded (ruined), trousers no longer covering his tenting erection in his boxers...colourful Pac-man boxers with ghosts and all.

Grasping his cock through the thin material, Derek began to pump the younger boys cock. Fed up with not enough skin contact he pulled down the boxers letting them rest at his ankles, causing Stiles to gasp at the sudden cold air running over his erection, before he crouched down in front of the twitching member in front of him wrapping his lips over the pink head.

His tongue followed the small slit before he released Stiles' cock and began to lick the underside of it from base to tip. The younger boy moans were sure to be shaking the foundations of the newly renovated house. His cock was then swallowed up again this time Derek took it all in. The feeling Stiles got when his erection hit the back of Derek throat could not be described with words only the whore like moan that he couldn't stop from escaping his swollen lips. Derek hollowed his cheeks before he pulled back fully to then quickly take him in whole again this time bobbing his head as Stiles' knuckles turned white from gripping onto the side of the countertop.

He was close. His thighs were twitching, spasming and his toes curled against the wooden cupboards. And then Derek stopped. Such a tease. His mouth began a trail of kisses on the inside of Stiles' thigh which then turned to love bites sucking and then nipping, making sure they would stay for a while. His stubble grazed against his sensitive skin. Like a true gentlemen he quickly got back to Stiles' problem taking just the tip into his warm cavern of a mouth and sucking as well as he could, twirling his tongue over the sensitive head and humming so the vibrations went through the whole of the younger boys body.

"Derek...Ohmygod" Stiles groaned his voice shattered as he broke coming into Derek's mouth. He swallowed it all. Even cleaned Stiles' member with his long skillful tongue.

"What's burning?...is that chocolate?" A familiar voice that wasn't here a moment ago asked as the front door opened and pairs of footsteps followed. Scott?...Oh god...pack meeting! Stiles scrambled to pull up his boxers. He fell off the counter with a loud thump before he stood up with his jeans in his hands and tumbled off like Bambi to the bathroom, making sure to grab his red hoodie (which was on the chair) on the way there, a slam of a door following him.

Derek chuckled as he licked his lips clean when he picked up Stiles' ruined black batman shirt and threw it in the bin. He turned off the gas on the oven and stared at the burnt pan that had now got black sticky chocolate inside of it. It was dead. Ruined. No way to save it. So he threw it in the bin as well, so much for white chocolate and strawberry cake to eat...now it was just strawberry cake.  
Scott stood in the door way with his fingers pinching his nose in disgust of the smell.

"Dude, you really need to learn to cook" Scott whined. The burnt smell was covering up the musky smell and the smell of arousal.

"It was Stiles' fault he got distracted and forgot about it" Derek replied with an evil grin. No one knew yet that they were together, not even Scott, so no one understood the pun.

They all gathered in the front room. Lydia and Jackson sat next to each other the hands entwined, Allison and Scott sat near each other not glued to the hip for once but still close, Isaac sat excitedly like a puppy on the carpet leaning against the sofa that Boyd and Erica were sat on. Stiles then appeared from the bathroom fully clothed but without a shirt on underneath his hoodie. He waved to his friends before he awkwardly walked back in the kitchen than now had every door and window open to air the room out. The hyperactive boy grabbed a sharp knife to cut a piece of cake for everyone when he felt a hot breathe ghost over his ear.

"You taste really nice... a mixture of sweet and salty, defiantly addictive" Derek's raspy voice whispered in his ear with a smug tone that sent shivers up his spine. This night was going to be torture.

After a few hours everyone began to leave until all that was left was Stiles and Derek. Isaac however was upstairs asleep, nowhere else to go. Probably curled up like the kicked puppy he was. Allison and Scott left together since Scott still didn't have a car and Stiles told them he had to discuss something with the big bad Alpha. Boyd and Erica went out partying, strangely. Boyd was resistant but who can resist Erica's new found charm. And obviously Lydia left with Jackson, which played with Stiles' heart strings.

"The cake was nice, are you okay?" Derek asked with his head slightly twisted because Stiles looked like he was in pain.  
"I'm ignoring you" Stiles replied with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Well I'm talking to you" Derek growled playfully as he pounced onto the boy causing him to land on him as the both fell to the floor.  
"Well, I'm ignoring you sooo" Stiles coughed as he tried to get air back in his lungs. Derek began to place chaste kisses on Stiles' pink lips confused at how no one wanted this beautiful boy.  
" I've got to go, Dad will worry" Stiles announced as he hug the strong man above him. With one last longing kiss Stiles left with a huge smile plastered on his face. Derek...Who would have thought?

**Stiles' POV **

It was dark... scarily dark, like what death may look like dark; at first I thought I was blind but then I felt a rough fabric against my eyelashes. My wrists were sore, some straw like material probably rope were tightly wrapped around it pulling them together above my head. Being with Derek so far had only bought me trouble and ...arousal. Then again even when I wasn't with Derek he brought trouble with him. A small chuckled escaped my lips. I could taste copper in my mouth and a coppery smell loomed around the area...where was I? It was cold; I had Goosebumps all over my body especially on my chest without a shirt on I really didn't have much warmth.

Footsteps echoes around the area which I now guessed to be a warehouse because of said echoes bouncing off the metal surroundings.

"What is your relationship with Derek?" A booming male voice questioned as a foot collided with my rip cage. I choked and tried to protect myself but I was obviously bound so I couldn't. I'd been beaten up before , I mean only a few days ago by like a 90 year old man but there were times before that too. Apparently I am too mouthy. Haha.

"Talk!" A female voice added this time she gripped my hoodie lifting me off the ground, close to her face as I felt her breathe over my skin. Her sharp werewolf claw began poking at my skin, I believe she was counting my moles before she dug it into my skin and dragged it across it. More copper ...great. The warm liquid travelled down my cheek and then down my neck. It stung.

"I don't know who this Derek is" I squawked trying not to show my fear, I'd learnt how to mask my lies, my heart beat hardly changed now. It hurts me that I've became that good at lying.

"Liar, his scent is all over you" The female werewolf screamed obviously frustrated before she ripped of the blindfold. My eyes took awhile to adjust to the weird lighting.

The Alpha pack were scary to say the least. Derek always had a I'll- rip- your throat- out- vibe but these guys were the real deal, the I'll-gut- you- make –Christmas- lights -out -of –your- intestines- and -send –you- limbs- to –your- father- type serious deal.

All I remember after that is staring into blood red eyes as they scowled at me then...darkness. I awoke when the sun was rising at the side of the road, one of the nightshift police officers found me; I had to beg for them not to tell my Dad. It took a lot for them to agree, I told them I was drunk and I must have hurt myself in the forest...he didn't believe me but he left it at that. Probably would still tell my Dad later but for now I was safe. Later I would have to deal with my Dad wanting to find out why I have been beaten twice over the last week or so. I trudge slowly home, my body aching.

When I arrived I closed the door slowly and quietly so not to wake my father who would surely be up soon making him easy to wake around now. I needed a shower I smelt like blood and dirt, probably looked like death too.

In the bathroom I turned on the shower so the water would warm up whilst I discarded my wrecked clothes, thinking to myself that I would have to buy a new red hoodie because it was Derek's favourite and mine too because it reminded me of little red riding hood. I like the charming helpless little red riding that everyone thinks of when you say the name but I liked to think I could be more like Little Red Riding Hood when she is actually the wolf making her badass. Not that I want to be a wolf...i have thought about it but...I don't know.

I climbed into the shower; steam filled the room like a sauna. I let the scolding hot water run over my skin relaxing my muscles and bones. I felt like all my problems went away...for now. I didn't have to worry about Scott or my Dad or Derek. The bruises on my imperfect complexion, the cuts indented in my skin, puffy, red and full of dirt, the broken/fractured/hurting bones. None of it mattered. The Alpha pack didn't even exist. For a short while.

* * *

**I was going to end it on this one but so many people like it and I like writing it so I'm not. I am sincerly sorry for the long wait and i am also sorry if it's not very good i dont write smut often.  
Hope you enjoyed it, Reviews are like cupcakes,plus it helps me write better.**

**Stranger x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ones Who Run**

**Summary: Could be counted as three drabbles slightly joined together or it could be a story. Stiles doesn't seem to notice that Derek likes him so Scott tries to help out. Spoilers up to the end of season 2?**

**Warnings: bit angsty, rated M, Slash male on male,blood,gore,**

**A/N: Didn't get many reviews for the last chapter which upset me as you know I don't normally write stuff like that, obviously I didn't do that great. This chapter , I don't know it sort of seems to be coming out of my ass plot wise. Not much love in this chapter…it's sort of dark. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

As I stared through his slightly ajar window, I looked over his curled up form wrapped in a thin blanket. His face was slightly scrunched in discomfort as it lay on the squishy white pillow .His mere proximity gave me the most peculiar sensation, like the kind of heat sent out when a log shatters to ash in a fire yet his scent was different, something was off...he smelt of other wolves! Not the Betas...Alphas.  
I pounced through the window, nearly breaking the glass and the hinges, and onto his small single bed, frightening the boy awake as my body caused the mattress to dip and the bed to creak, probably even crack a little. His golden brown eyes were wide as I looked into them my eyes red and fangs showing. His gripped at my shoulders tightly his finger nails digging into my skin like that of an animals as he tried to keep me at arms length. Failed.

"Who did this to you?" I growled as gripped his pale face twisting and turning it to get a better look at the bruises and cuts. The young boy whimpered below me as tears strolled down his face. I was hurting him. Scaring him. I retreated from where I was leant over him and stopped when my back hit the wall. The rising sun rays coming from the open window, the wind blowing the curtains softly, highlighted his stature; the purple bruises shaped like high heels ran all along his rib cage.  
"Stiles" I whispered my voice uncharacteristically soft and calming, trying to soothe the boy. " .This?"

Stiles didn't say anything just sat there clutching the blanket to his body tightly, readjusting his clothing as he silently sobbed. I crept towards him placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before I whispered

"See a Doctor...please" against his skin. And then like that with anger boiling inside me I left. Determined to find the culprits. To hurt them like they hurt **my** mate to get to me. Mine.

Dangerous. It was dangerous for me to knock on the Argents door at about five in the morning; they probably wouldn't take nicely to a werewolf waking them up. But still it was important. Chris Argent opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he scowled at me.

"I need your help" I demanded, a hint of desperation uncontrollably in my voice. His eyebrows twisted in confusion.  
"With a war...against the Alphas, this is our territory"

/.../

Stiles began his morning ritual of ;one having a cold shower(even though the cold water running over his wounds hurt like a knife twisting inside him), None of his limbs or joints were pleased when he rolled over, sat up, or breathe. In the shower, the water hurt. The soap hurt, when he tried to scrub his head with shampoo, he accidentally pressed his fingertips into the left side of his skull which produced a bolt of agony that nearly put him on his knees.

Drying, Stiles looked in the mirror. The upper left side of his face, one half of the eye included, was purple marble. The only part that wasn't purple was the part that was covered in black sutures.

He'd barely moved - a minor shift of weight, nothing more-but his kneecap felt like he'd swung the claw end of a hammer into it.

Two, making a healthy breakfast for his father and himself (even if his father wanted bacon), which today consisted of a Herbed Egg White and Spinach Omelet (delicious). He began by mixing the egg whites, milk and herbs in a small blue bowl. Coating a frying pan with low fat oil. Heating it on low heat. Adding chopped spinach. As it wilts, he poured egg white mixture over the spinach and allowed it to set around the edges. As the edges set, lift them gently with a spatula and tipped the pan to allow the remaining liquid underneath. When the egg whites are set, he sprinkled the cheese on top, and then folded the omelet in half. Leaving it steaming on the table for his father with a tea towel and cutlery.

Three, exercising (push ups, sit up etc) …I hurt like a bitch to do it. But it felt determined to do it, hell, he just got beaten up by werewolves ,yet again, he needed to be able to defend himself.

And lastly getting reading for school at the first sign of dawn (and not forgetting to take his Adderall), today though he wasn't going to go to school. It was unusual for him to be up this early but since the happenings of last night and that Derek barged into his room and manhandled him (yet again) he couldn't get back to sleep. Being haunted by the torture and pain he was put through. He tried not to think about his dream/reality. Normally he ate with his father (depending on his shift) but he didn't want to explain this too his father…not yet. So he lied. Again.

When his father knock on the door before opening it slowly, he gave him a questioning gaze at why he was lay in bed with the covers over him when earlier he had heard him making breakfast.  
"You getting up?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with concern.  
"Dad…I don't feel well enough to go to school today." Stiles whined, praying internally that his dad wouldn't press on, hoping he got the message.

His dad didn't press on; he didn't believe him, but all the lies that fell out of his son's mouth nowadays he didn't know if he would ever get the truth. His son still had humour but he could see it dying away, worrying when you're a parent is imminent but it seemed with Stiles that he was worrying too much but then again how would he know when he has no one to consult with? He could talk to Mellissa but it wasn't the same…he missed his wife, the mother to his child, his anchor. And now all that was left was Stiles, and he wished with all his might he could protect his son from everything but he just seemed to run into trouble.

The door closed lightly, it was quiet for a few seconds before Stiles heard the foot steps die down as his father walked away from his room and down stairs to eat the breakfast prepared for him. Stiles rolled over and buried his face in the crook of his arm with a heavy sigh. He hated lying to his dad, who tried so hard to deal with him. He knew what his hallucination of his father said was true…he was killing his father like he did his mother.

Stiles lay on his bed silently just concentrating on his breathing, his covers discarded on the floor in a bundle, like he had for the past hour. His father had said his goodbyes before he went to work and Stiles had gotten many texts from his friends. Scott mostly, asking why he wasn't at school and announcing that he would pop in after school. Even Lydia and Jackson wondering where he was. But in the last fifteen minutes Stiles hadn't even looked at his phone, he just ignored the constant ringing and little high pitched noise it made when he got a text message. When he looked at the screen he noticed some thing unusual. 5 missed calls. From his Dad. Was he hurt? Or did the officer from the morning talk to him?

.Bing Three text messages in less than a minute, He'd never been so popular.

'Stiles, we need to talk. I got told some very terrifying news and we need to discuss this.'-Dad  
'Why aren't you answering your phone, I'm not going to shout at you'-Dad  
'Come to the station please! I can't leave work there's been an accident but we need to talk'-Dad

A pathetic sob left Stiles' throat as he read the messages from his soon to be hysterical father. Where was Derek when he needed him? He was meant to be his boyfriend, right? They hadn't talk about what it was but it was some sort of relationship, right?

Stiles felt physically sick, he felt it clumped at the back of his throat threatening to make its way out. He scrambled to the bathroom not wanting to have to clean up puke off of his bed. As he clung to the porcelain waiting for his food to climb back up and out of his throat he started to feel dizzy. The next thing he knew it was dark and his head hurt even more as it hit the tiled flooring.

Cold. Everything felt really cold, he didn't feel like he was on his bathroom tiles anymore…it felt like leaves. His honeydew brown eyes took awhile to adjust to the lighting difference. He was outside. With a grunt he sat himself up, his hands gripped the leaves and mud got under his fingernails. How'd he get here? He inspected his surroundings. The trees were miles high with many leaves, there were many different species. The woods. He was near the Hale house he suspected. But how? He fainted and now he was here…in the woods...in the dark…in just his grey pyjama trousers and his red hoodie, that were both very dirty now. The young boy wobbled to his feet, wiping his clothes off when he got his balance. Ready to assess the situation and try to figure out what was going on he began to tiptoe threw the leaf litter, wince every once in awhile because he stood on sticks and twigs and he had nothing on his sensitive human feet.

It was too quiet, Stiles couldn't hear the owls, birds or any other animal. All he heard was the wind. Horror movie. He was going to die this is how all the horror movies turn out. His eyes darted around his surroundings trying to find a source of light to walk towards; the fear could probably be smelled on him. Maybe it would help one of the pack find him.

Stiles' eyes connected with a fluorescent colour that emerged from the blackness. Blood Red. More appeared, forming a circle around him. The Alpha had once again caught him, at this moment Stiles was seriously contemplating the bite. Maybe then he could protect himself. Maybe then Derek may accept him as his partner. Pounce.

With a dog that wasn't a dog trying to gnaw his arm off, Stiles kept it back with his legs. He was scared but he was also angry. At the right advantage moment he kicked the wolf in its jaw. When the creature yelped and let go of Stiles' arm, he swung his fist like a sledgehammer. Contrary to popular belief he could fight, his dad was sheriff for thee love of God. He crunched the wolf on the top of his head, where it was most venerable (he had studied the anatomy when Scott got bit), and the beast went limp and slumped to the ground slowly morphing back into a human form. He jumped up and booted the unconscious man before he went to make an escape. He gripped his wounded arm, which was starting to throb with pain.

"I've had it with you fur balls! I really have! This isn't my life" Stiles warned. "I don't care about the anti fur movement-I'm going to stitch you all together into a fur line bag!"  
The remaining wolves growled at him, but they didn't attack.

Suddenly there were a few gun shots that made Stiles' ears ring. A few arrows pierced one of the wolves body and horrific howled followed. More howls followed, they were nearby but not from the Alphas that had surrounded Stiles…it was the pack. Stiles wanted to stay and wait for his saviours but the leader of the Alphas pounced at Stiles, fangs going for his arm. The young human rolled away before scrambling to get away, not looking back as his feet carried him deeper into the woods. Howls, shots and growls were left behind. A slight sound of teared fleshed shot through Stiles ears and he prayed it wasn't one of his packs.

Out of breathe Stiles stopped finally looking back. Nothing. No one followed him , but he was certain he could here growling somewhere close by. A flash of light out the corner of his eye made he turn his head to an old hidden road that was no longer used but may lead to safety. Stiles' feet were killing him; bleeding even, sticks and mud were stick in cuts.

But as he left that path behind, a solitary shot rang out, a little closer than the others. Stiles ran on. His leg felt strange and wet, but he didn't stop. He ran farther south but kept getting slower and slower. He didn't understand it. His leg wouldn't do what he asked it to do. It got sluggish, and then locked up. He fell. Forced himself to stand again. Plummeted back to the ground.

Then he looked down at his right leg. Blood soaked his trousers. He'd been hit. Shot. His body trembled. His teeth chattered. He forced himself up, gripping the trunk of a tree to steady himself.  
Though he needed help, a sudden fear to advance seized him. Breathing in and out, he tried to focus. He couldn't leave his dad alone.

Leaning against the tree, Stiles yanked the belt from around his waist. He wrapped it around his thigh and tightened it until it hurt and throbbed, just like his arm. He stumbled away from the tree determined to get to safety. Where ever that was. His leg continued to bleed, the tourniquet not yet stanching the flow of blood. His body began to shake uncontrollably. He wiped his palms, slick with sticky blood, on his jeans and staggered forwards. He was thirsty. So thirsty.

The clouds rumbled overhead. A small drizzle began to rain over them, droplets collecting on the branches, glistening in the fallen leaves.

Every muscle trembled and shook, rebelling against the movement. But he forced himself.

His vision darkened and tunnelled, and Stiles cried out in dismay, flailing in his efforts to force himself to stand. Tears streamed down his face. Then his body stopped shaking, and the world went dark.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, feeling impossibly heavy. He lifted his eyelids, and with considerable effort stared up at the night sky above him. A leering face staring down at his, running a pointed tongue over fangs grown long and sharp. His mind fought through a haze of pain as the face loomed closer. It was something he knew, something familiar. He felt so tired. He tried to lift one arm, but it lay at his side.

Stiles blinked, her worldview filling with the familiar terrifying face, the protruding brow, the red, feverish eyes.

His eyes began to sting and swell. So heavy. He had to shut them, just for a little while. As he faded off, he felt someone checking the tourniquet. And then blackness swallowed him.

Stiles awoke, groggy and disorientated, to someone moving his leg. He grunted in pain, and then focused in on the person. A familiar face met his gaze. Dr Deaton and Mrs McCall. In the same room. This couldn't be right?  
"I've sewn up your wound. Fortunately, the bullet passed through cleanly. Your field tourniquet saved your life. You should heal quickly but you must take proper precautions to ward off the infection."

"Water?" He asked his voice raspy. He sounded like he'd spent his life chain-smoking.  
Deaton picked up a glass of water from the table and tipped it to his lips. He steadied his hand with his own and drank deeply. How sweet the water was, the finest thing he'd ever drunk.

"You must rest, at least for two more nights. You can't walk on that leg yet. In fact, I advise you not to walk on that leg for several weeks. I advise you not to push yourself. You came very close to death…and to the bite" Deaton explained before he left the room with Mrs McCall leaving Stiles alone in the room with Derek.

"Scott's got the lovely job of explaining this to your father, explaining why you were shot, why you are in your bedroom not a hospital and about werewolves…everything" Derek announced in his usual gruff voice, in almost sounded like he was blaming Stiles…almost. But his eyes were saying something different. Concern. Love…maybe. Derek's hand reached out and gripped Stiles' own. It was warm, comforting. Nice.

His lips were met by equally warm ones, as stubble scratched and tickled at his face. It wasn't a deep kiss but there was a lot of passion but it ended as fast as it begun.

"Stiles I cant keep being the reason you get hurt…The Alphas may have retreated now but…I " Derek sighed as he leant there foreheads together.

"This isn't your choice, Derek! I want this" Stiles whimpered suddenly feeling like he was falling he clung to Derek's shoulders, tears threatening to fall. He was a burden to everyone wasn't he? Just a stupid hyperactive hormonal weak human who can't protect himself let alone anyone else. He grunted several times and exhaled through gritted teeth, a panic attack slowly building.

The older man pulled Stiles onto his lap gripping him closely to his chest, rubbing circles in his back as he whispered soothing words. The teen breathing began to even out before he pressed his lips hard to Derek's in a bruising manner, attempting to make Derek stay with him. He couldn't lose him; he'd only recently just got him. And people like Stiles, don't get people like Derek twice. He straddled Derek who was sat on Stiles' desk chair. Stiles brought his hands to Derek's and thread his fingers through Derek's, clinging. The werewolf indulges the boy and Stiles savours the way Derek's nails lightly bite his sensitive flesh and delicately brush the silky skin on his hands.

* * *

**So what do you think? please review, longest chapter yet.  
Hope you enjoyed it ,(if there are any grammitcal problems tell me and i'll fix it)x  
Stranger x**


End file.
